


Juxtaposition meets biology

by helpfulnoodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Smut, dirty talk at the end, unexpected top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpfulnoodle/pseuds/helpfulnoodle
Summary: juxtaposition/ˌdʒʌkstəpəˈzɪʃ(ə)n/Nounthe fact of two things being seen or placed close together with contrasting effect.biology/bʌɪˈɒlədʒi/nounthe study of living organisms, divided into many specialized fields that cover their morphology, physiology, anatomy, behaviour, origin, and distribution.





	Juxtaposition meets biology

**Author's Note:**

> And god said: let Caline be a top. 
> 
> Please be nice this is my first smut

Mendeliev should be dominant. 

She’s tall, bigger in stature and ego than Caline. But all of that melts away when Calines hands reach just so carefully towards the waistband of her blue jeans. It’s filthy, she’s a heathen. She also has her hands holding onto the headboard, knuckles turning white in anticipation. Calines normally chipper voice is growing, enough to leave her ears ringing. Her lips are on her neck, sucking a mark that’s going to stay for a while. Caline understands perfectly well that she’ll be the one to apply makeup to it, but the whimpers and other delicious sounds the woman beneath her is making is payment enough. It’s filthy, wrong, they’ll be damned to hell for this, but the bruised lips and glassy eyes will suffice as heaven. 

They’ve done it before, and before that neither were inexperienced. At the start there had been gentle touches, slight giggles, a loud guffaw when somewhere particularly ticklish was caught. It had been awkward and messy and slow, but it had been perfect. Who knew you could improve on perfection. Where nervous hands had jittered before, a confident look is all that is needed for Mendeliev to get her hands back in place. Caline was teasing her now, a quirked eyebrow and a lick of her lips had made her whimper once more. Where those nervous hands had once gone,stronger hands now led the handcuffs into place. 

“Don’t be disobedient” was what she had been told, and it was painted onto her lips with red lipstick. What a sight. The physics teacher was now laid across blue sheets, eyes blown wide, shirt wider still, arms cuffed to the headboard with red lipstick smeared across her face and neck. Sinful. Her back arched off the bed in a moment of ecstasy. 

Careful hands reached just further below her waistband, pulling the jeans down. There was no point of return for her, but the red head still asked “safeword?”  
“Freud” it was barely a gasp, but it was enough. 

God be my witness, nothing can be sin after this. 

If someone told you that the short, optimistic and generally innocent literature teacher was a top, the only evidence outside of the bedroom being when zombizou kissed Mendeliev on the lips as an akuma, you wouldn’t hear it. Fortunately, no one but hawkmoth was witness to that. 

Now the physics teacher was positively sobbing, as Caline was moving her hands in such perfect harmony, that she couldn’t care about how rough Caline was, or how fast her climax was approaching. There was teeth on her neck again, then it moved down to her stomach, and Caline was sucking wet marks onto anyplace she could reach(her ribs, her navel, back up to her sternum),Mendelievs arms strained against the handcuffs, gasps of “bitte” falling from her mouth as Caline moved even lower. 

Then. 

She. 

Stopped. 

There was a whine in the room, it took Mendeliev a second to realise it was her that was whining. The crumpled shirt didn’t do much to stop her shivering (anticipation or cold she did not know). It was torture, she was tied to a bed with her climax falling away and it was too damn cold but she was sweating and her ears were still ringing and she could feel something wet on her face that didn’t feel like sweat and-  
“Sweetheart, you’re crying”  
It wasn’t a teasing tone at least. Caline reaches down to wipe the tear off her cheek.  
“You alright love?”  
“Yeah I’m-” Mendeliev coughed once, mouth surprisingly dry for someone who was almost drooling a minute ago”f-fine”  
Caline hummed, eyes looking the woman up and down. She hadn’t even gotten undressed, just tied her co worker down and rolled up her sleeves.  
“Want to try something a bit new? I’ve got a gag, a blindfold and a strap on if you fancy it.”  
Oh. That didn’t sound bad at all. It weighed on Mendelievs mind for a second.  
“Can I see them first?”  
“Certainly. Want to be unlocked?”  
“No” she said, too quickly and a little bit off pitch. Caline simply chuckled at that. 

The gag was a strip of stiff looking fabric, Mendeliev had said at the start that she hated the look of ball gags. The blindfold looked like silk, and Caline let it drape along her sternum to show that it was soft. The strap on was ,well, bigger than she had anticipated. Mendeliev let out a shuddery breath, and nodded. 

“You can’t safeword with a gag in, so snapping your finger will have to do. That ok?”  
Mendeliev response was a snap. Caline hummed again, and tugged on her nipples. This elicited another moan. 

It took a moment, but having the blindfold across her eyes, and the gag in her mouth was somewhat comforting.  
Then, there was a burning sensation at her entrance, met with a cold slickness that definitely wasn’t just her. Gods above, if the strap on looked big to her eyes, well she could recognise a deep and guttural moan, as muffled as it was. Mendeliev was positive that Caline was smirking. 

The woman had so much patience in the classroom, that in the bedroom it was all used up. As soon as she saw Mendeliev nod slightly, she was fully sheathed inside the older woman. Thank god for the gag, without it she would have woken the neighbours up. 

By the grace of god, or perhaps the devil himself, this woman was rough. She jackhammered, changing positions to elicit more and more sounds from the other, growling and grunting along with it. The woman beneath her, blindfold wet with tears, the gag being bitten into, finally shuddered, arching off the bed so much that Caline had to grip her thighs to keep her grounded. Mendeliev snapped her fingers once, and then twice. 

Caline immediately went to unlock the handcuffs, and untied the gag. The tear-soaked blindfold came after that.Mendeliev let her, limbs like jelly, and flopped onto the soft mattress. 

There were little nuances that Caline understood about Mendeliev. She likes aftercare, loves it when said aftercare involves dirty talk. She hates hugs and can’t stand anyone touching her except Caline, and still hasn’t told anyone her first name (not even Caline). She acts like a kicked puppy when in a large crowd, and is scared of heights. The time that there was a school trip to euro Disney was certainly funny, and it brought a smile to Calines lips. 

“Come on, let’s get a shower before anything”the red head said. The half hearted groan she heard in response was expected. Instead of waiting for an answer, she dragged the other woman out of the bed. She stumbled across the room. 

The shower was nice, a little cold for Calines tastes, but it would be better for Mendeliev after getting so worked up. The woman looked wrecked. Hickeys from her navel to just under her jaw, scratch marks on her thighs, her bruised lips and the glazed look in her eyes. Caline notes that she used the same shampoo as her, almost as if trying to preserve her scent. 

“You cried a lot then, you like it or hate it”

Mendeliev looked incredulous  
“I enjoyed it perhaps too much. I remember screaming, or was that something else?” Gods her voice sounded hoarse. 

“You screamed. Wanna start off with that sometime, then move onto something else? Maybe a collar or a plug or something like that”

Mendelievs eyes blew wide again, the harsh intake of breath was all the answer needed. Instead, she asked “what about you? I didn’t see you-“  
“I did, trust me. Hard not to when you get wrecked like that.”

Mendeliev was turning red again, and that’s what Caline loved. She dragged her finger along the older woman’s stomach, circling the many hickeys and bite marks that were there. 

“I’d like to see you with a thick collar around your neck, all leashed up,plug in your tight little ass, getting fucked on a bigger strap on. All tied up and wrecked like I love it. Riding me like the mess you are. Maybe make you eat me out with everything still inside you?You’d do that for me, right?” 

Her breathing was becoming laboured again. 

“ Not answering? I should punish that. Maybe a whip or a riding crop. Wouldn’t be a punishment to you hm? Maybe some nipple clamps, and a dildo shoved down your throat would change that? What about some tighter bonds like those pornos you pretend not to watch?”

Mendeliev made a small choked sound , and Gods above, the temperature of the shower was going up again. 

“But you have to wait for next time.” It came out as a pur. 

And with that, Caline dragged the other woman out of the shower, wrapping her in a towel and leading her back to the bedroom. Just as her eyes were beginning to droop, Caline managed to get her to the bed. Only now, wrapped up in a cozy duvet and blanket, could she appreciate how in love she was. 

“Night Caline”her voice was still a little hoarse, but she was dry and warm so neither could care less. 

She pressed a kiss to the purple haired woman’s forehead. 

“Night love”

Mendeliev fell asleep with her loves voice ringing in her ears, and her kisses along her throat.


End file.
